


Orca

by RetroCorgi



Category: One Piece
Genre: But its okay they still love him, Everyone teases Shachi, Gen, Penchi if u squint, Short One Shot, not rly I didn't try to be subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroCorgi/pseuds/RetroCorgi
Summary: We tease because we care, Orca-kun!





	Orca

Shachi rested his cheek against his balled up hand, squinting at the four from behind his shades. He noticed. The glances they shot towards him and the whispering. Were they talking about him?! 

“What are you guys talking about?” He spoke, curiosity getting the best of him. 

All eyes were on him now. Dull greys, lively pinks, beady eyes and a mysterious pair that hid under the penguin cap. They were all looking at him now. 

“Shachi-chan! We were discussing our next destination!” Z raised his arms, successfully managing to hit Bepo’s snout in the progress. The pinky blinked as he looked at the bear, who was now suffering - completely oblivious of the damage he has done. “Bepo-chan?” 

“We’re running low on certain crucial supplies…” Law trailed off, turning his head away. 

Shachi is fairly certain he saw the captain biting back a smile. 

“If anything… Why aren’t you talkin’?” Penguin shot Shachi a smirk. 

“You guys are acting weird! That’s why! Is there something up?! Tell me!” Shachi stood up, setting his hands on the table. Something is up. There had to be! A prank?? A surprise? No- his birthday isn’t anytime soon. What is it?! 

Shachi watched as Z adjusted himself to be more comfortable on Bepo’s lap. His pink eyes boring into his own as a pale finger pointed to somewhere. What… 

“Orca-kun, could you get me that newspaper behind you?” Z spoke cheerfully, smiling at the redhead. 

“I almost bit off my tongue, Lu…!” Bepo grumbled, hands against his mouth. 

Shachi blinked. Ah, a favor? Man, did he work himself up for nothing? He must be stressed… 

“S-Sure.” He maneuvered around the chair, walking towards the said newspaper before stopping. Wait a second. Did Z just call him… 

“You absolute monster.” Law spoke. Shachi could hear the smirk the captain was most likely wearing. 

Z’s giggles then followed right after. 

It all sunk in. 

“You asshole!!” Shachi turned around, feeling his cheeks burn from embarrassment. 

The pink haired man then burst into a maniacal laughing fit, his laughing persisting even when the collar of his shirt was grabbed. “Sh-Shachi-chan..!!” Z was in tears now. 

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny!” 

“Orca.” Penguin spoke. 

“Huh? What??” Shachi jerked his head towards Penguin. Oh. “Oh, fuck off!” 

Now Penguin burst into a laughing fit. 

Shachi pouted, his face was probably a horribly dark shade of red. God damnit! He won’t fall for it anymore! Nuh-uh! 

Law suddenly stood up - catching everyone’s attention. “I have work to do.” The man then began to make his way out of the room. “I need you to check the what supplies we are missing, Orca.” 

Shachi swallowed. He hated doing that task! He always forgets what’s missing and what isn’t- 

Wait. 

“CAPTAIN!” Shachi whined. 

Trafalgar simply gave him a neutral look before leaving. 

“I get the first time, Shachi - but three times?” Penguin spoke, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Shut up! You guys are assholes! Except Bepo, he hasn’t done anything wrong.” 

Bepo smiled. “I would never do anything, Orca.” 

Shachi sighed. “See? Why can’t you guys be more like Be-...” 

“Four times.” Penguin snorted. 

“Hehe! We love you, Shachi-chan!” Z chirped, pulling the traumatized man into a tight hug. 

Shachi huffed, puffing his cheeks in frustration. He crossed his arms, refusing to hug back. That was until he was pulled into another hug. He looked up, only to be met by Penguin’s mischievous smile.  
“Fuck you all…” Is all he could say, wrapping his arms around the other and biting back a smile. He couldn’t stay mad at them- he couldn’t! He could, however - hide his face against Penguin’s chest. And so he did. 

“Aww! Look at the two!” Z giggled. 

“Aren’t we the cutest?” Penguin teased, removing Shachi’s hat and ruffling his red hair. 

“Hmmphh…” Shachi grumbled, hiding his face even more. His heart was racing and his cheeks were burning. These guys… 

He’ll find a way to get back at them! One day! Just… not today! Or tomorrow, or the next week… 

But one day!


End file.
